Chrome Shelled Regios: Arc War
by Dark Ninja super
Summary: AU, Zuellni won the match against the other Regios and have the right to the mines. However their attacked by a FM, only to be saved by a mysterious Fighter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios.**

**Chrome Shelled Regios: Arc War**

**Prologue**

_Victory had been assured. The Flag of the opposing Regios was right there within reach of __Nina Antalk, a squad member of the Regios city, Zuellni. It was only a few inches out of her reach. Climbing up the side her right hand reaches up towards the flag pole. Just as her hand reaches around the pole, a voice came out, _

"_Watch out!" Her captain called out as he grabs her by the waist and pulls at her having enough strength to rip her from the wall the same time an explosion just happened right where Nina was standing on, saving her from the serious injury._

_Before realizing it, the sound of siren's were ringing around the two. Nina opens her eyes slowly, in her right hand the pole and the flag of the Regios city in her hand. Victory was their's. _

_---_

_Shortly after victory, the two cities were on the move away from each other. Zuellni, having won the match made its way towards the Mines. The squad members celebrating their win with each other. What they don't know is that something stirs beneath the surface of the mines. Zuellni made its way to a complete stop outside of the mines and the mining trucks started rolling out towards the mines. Where the dangers are about to begin._

_Without warning the sirens started to ring loudly, Zuellni was detecting Filth Monsters. Within the mines, the area of the entrance erupted with boulders thrown over the area; the falling debris crushed several of the mining trucks. A single massive mature form FM emerges from the mines._

_The FM's wings extended out and its massive body took flight. At this time Zuellni's martial Artist were now moving in to engage the FM. Some stayed behind the begin the evacuation of the civilians._

_Nina was running through the streets towards the direction of the FM. It was making landfall on the outer of the city. Her eyes widening at the one-sided carnage that the monster was making of the Martial Artist, "Bastard!" She calls outs out as she grips her dual weapons. Charging towards it, Nina attempted to lung towards its side however it reacted and used one of its claws and knocked her away. Landing hard on the road below Nina felt her arm disconnect from her shoulder, she had to rolled her body around and picked herself up._

_"Damnit!" She yells as she was attempting to move her body to get ready to attack again. Having landing that hard really knocked the wind out of her. The FM raised up to its feet and was getting ready to finish her. Nina wasn't going to accept this she had to protect Zuellni._

_Suddenly she could hear a song ringing in her head. She wasn't thinking it; it felt like someone was actually singing it out loud somewhere close by._

**EXEC_SPHILIA from Ar Tonolico 2**

_"Can you hear my voice? The Voice that is calling out for you."_

_"Yes, I could hear your voice."_

_"Can you hear my song?"_

_"What would you give me?"_

_"I shall give you much more strength and pleasure."_

_"To you, what is the meaning of mine?"_

_"Unification, coexistence, harmony of the world"_

_In the sky above Zuellni city a single light descended down through the field of the city. Before the FM could kill Nina, the light smashes into its main body causing most of it to explode into guts and blood. Nina had covered her face from the explosion and was knocked to the ground._

_Recovering from the explosion, she lowers her arm to see the view of green gore and FM's blood everywhere. But what really was standing infront of her was a tall suit of armor she never seen before. The armor was painted completely white with eight fin thrusters on its back. The suit was facing in the direction of the graveyard so she couldn't see of the persons face._

_"Your…" She said stunned at the sight. In response the person slowly turns halfway around to face her. The face was covered with the helmet armor with a darken visor. "Who…?" She asked almost in a silent manner, although it was silent. Nina's eyes changed from looking at the face of the armor to the FM that started to move once again, well Atleast the remains of it, in one last attack it sends out a strange blast towards the armor. "Look out!"_

_Without warning, in the visor where the spots where the eyes should be light up blood read and the entire armor changed to completely black in a split second. The suit spun around and punched directly into the blast, knocking it right back to the FM having it completely incinerated. A blinding light and eminence heat knocked Nina out._

**-Month's later-**

It was a new session, and the new students were coming in on the Roaming Buses. The attack of the FM seems to have faded extremely quickly, the mysterious person couldn't be found after destroying the mature monster. The Zuellni city was on the move again after mining all it could. Repairs are still underway on the one side of the Regios.

"There! How about him!? He looks like he can be a Defender!" Nina said as she pointed towards one of the new students. "Nah. Look at his uniform, he's in general studies." Sharnid said.

"Then, how about him?"

"He's already in a different squad."

"Him?"

"Same as the last."

Slowly approaching the ceremony, Layfon Alseif made his way towards the entrance of the building when Mifi took his picture. The moment she introduced herself and her friends to Layfon. Someone bumps into his back, causing Layfon to stumble a bit but the person landed on the floor.

"Oof…." The young boy with cyan color hair and pale white skin said as he landed face first to the ground. "Sorry." Layfon said as he goes to help the boy up. "No… Its my fault." The boy responded as he slowly got up, wiping the dust off of his ragged clothing. The boy's clothing wasn't part of the uniform; the clothing consents of wore out baggy pants that covered his feet so it couldn't be told he was wearing any shoes with a long sleeve heavy hooded sweatshirt.

"I wasn't watching where I was going so I'm the one at fault." The boy said with his head down, scratching the back of his head. Lifting up his head to look at the four, he only smiles slightly and chuckles.

"You seem new here. Didn't you get a uniform or something?" Naruki asked. "No I didn't…" The boy responded trailing off slowly. Before anything else could be said, a strange aura started to fill the air and a few screams could be heard. A fight between students was about to take place. Mifi run's off to start taking photos of the battle, Layfon just turned to head away showing he wasn't interested in the fight. The boy was left standing there looking towards the crowd of people that were forming around to the fight.

The fight took a drastic turn in when Meyshen was nearly hit by the whip DITE of one of the guy's. The small entrance of the build collapses towards her, however Layfon saved her; Layfon turns his head into the direction of the two fighters. He was about to face against the two however he didn't move when suddenly the two combatants collapsed to the ground, both knocked out.

Later, Layfon was transferred to Martial Artist.

"Maybe this will help to replenish with what was lost against the FM. Layfon Wolfstein Alseif, he seems very powerful to knock the two out without even doing anything." Karien's assistance said after both Nina and Layfon left the room.

"No… Layfon wasn't the only one that acted." Karien Loss said as he reviewed in what happened. The imaged showed a blur with a cyan colored top, part of the face was unblurred. The boy had moved inbetween the two fighters, it appears that he swiftly moved pass them without them seeing him.

"Could you search the records for this gentlemen." He asked handing the chart to his assistant. "Right away sir."

Somewhere in the park, hidden up in a tree. Someone could be heard sneezing. "Am I catching a cold?" The boy said wiping his nose with his sleeve. He was in a sitting position on one of the branches.

End of Prologue


	2. Platoon 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios.**

**Chapter 1: Platoon 17**

**-The Next Day-**

It was daybreak time, the citizen's of the academy school started to wake up go to work. Up in a tree within the park, a young Cyan hair colored boy slowly started to wake up bringing his hands above his head and stretches a bit. His stomach slightly growled. "I guess I need something to eat." He mumbles to himself, jumping down from the branch.

He looks over towards the streets to see that some of the shop owners were opening of the stores. Walking out of the park, the boy slowly looks around at his surroundings. He takes notice to one of the food stands open. "Hmm…" Turning towards the direction of the stand. He could only move towards it at a slow pace. 'I know I shouldn't do this…' Thinking, as he got closer his right hand reaches out for one piece of food.

Taking in what he wanted, a full size watermelon. His right hand goes to pull it closer while his left; lifts up his shirt to hide it under. Making his stomach appear its bulging out. Suddenly, "HEY! Thief! Thief!" The Storeowner came running out towards him.

"Oh sh-" was the only thing that came from the boy's mouth as he took off running. He practically outran the owner. Around of 30 minutes, the boy was safe behind a building in the alleyway. "Misfortune." He mumbles to himself as he slides the watermelon out from under his shirt. He goes to bring it up to his mouth to take a bite of the surface.

"There you are." The president assistant said as she came around the corner towards him. "The President would like-" She couldn't finish her sentence as the boy was off again.

Around another 15 minutes of running, even though the woman didn't chase after him, the boy just had to make sure that he wasn't caught. He was holding the watermelon under his armpit. He was going to try it again in taking a bite but suddenly a rope wraps around him, causing the watermelon to hit the ground. He became teary, "My Breakfast." He said.

"We finally caught you." A voice came from behind him. Turning his head, he notices that familiar purple hair and dark skin person. She was at the ceremony. "You're not getting away this time." She said as she started to wheel him in. At that time, the boy was now sitting on the ground and Naruki was dragging him along. "Stealing isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Gomen" ("Sorry" I think) the boy responded still watery eye from the lost of his food. "There you are." Another voice came in. It was the assistant again. "Thank you for tracking him down. The President would like a word with him." The woman said.

"The President?" Naruki asked where the woman only nods to her. "Do you need any help in getting him there?"

"No. If he would just agree on coming there won't be any problems." The boy slowly looks over to the woman and back to Naruki for a moment, then back to the woman. It took him 3 minutes to respond.

"Fine…" He said with a low sigh. With that Naruki unties him and the boy slowly stood up. The boy with the assistant went to the train area.

After riding the train to the main building, the boy was led inside to the president's room.

"I welcome you to Zuellni Academy, I am Karien Loss, the student council President. You might know that this city is run by the students. I'm practically in charged of everything." Karien said as he was standing close to the windows, turning around to face the boy. "And as you know a new session has started and new students from different Regios have arrived for studies." He said slowly started to walk around the table and started to approach the boy "We've received information and records about every student that enlist into this academy… However there is an causal one or two student's that tend to come here without any record or enlistments… We usually allow them to stay for a day or two before sending them off to their original destination." He said as he took several more steps towards the boy before turning to his side so his left shoulder is facing him.

"However during that time we require them to fill out some information charts…. If you don't mind, would you fill out one chart for us." He said signaling his assistant, having her hand the chart over to the boy "H-Hai." The boy responded as he takes the chart. Pulling the pen out from the side, he started to fill out some information.

"Judging from your attire and the incident, it seems that you don't have enough money to stay in a hotel or apartment."

"No sir… My destination wasn't really coming here; I fell asleep on the Roaming bus. When I woke up I thought that I was in the city so I didn't really think in when I was getting off. When I realized it, it was pretty much too late in when I had to pay a charge to get back on the bus." The boy said handing the chart back. Karien takes a look at it.

"Azure Unta. Former Resident's of Tali city, Destination is Ordin City for a job…. It seems interesting to say the least. What do you plan on doing once you get to Ordin city?"

"Its in mechanical repairs." Azure Replied.

"That seems like a lot of work. You sure your able to do something like that?"

"I have confidence."

"What would you say, if you could get a job in mechanical repairs here on Zuellni?"

"Uh… I would be surprised." Azure said, his face showing a bit of shocked. Karien grins a bit. "Of course. From the information you provided us, it might not be efficient enough with your level of studies. Dropping out in the 9th grade." Azure could only frown a bit.

"But enough of that… Azure-kun, I have a deal to make with you if you're interested."

"That would be?"

"You will enlist in Zuellni academy, we will pay for your staying fees as well as help you get a part-time job within the Mechanical district of the city."

"Enlist in Zuellni-"

"Not just the academy, but Martial Artist. Your scholarship will become a collage rank."

"But, I don't have a lot of experience."

"Its not up discussion. You've seen the Memorial outside of the front gate. Those are the lives that were lost a few month's ago. Zuellni lost most of its Martial artist and its ability to defend itself. Right now we'll take all the help we can get." Karien said as he brings his right hand up towards Azure in an extending handshake. "So Azure-kun? Can we come up with a deal?" he asked. It took Azure a few moments look at him before down at his hand. Staring for a moment, Azure brings his hand into Karien's and shakes.

"Fine then." The only response Azure could say at the time. The assistant brings out a uniform over to Azure with a pin of 17 on it.

"You'll be transferred to platoon 17. I've already sent the captain a letter notifying of your arrival. There will be people to escort you to the area."

"It's like you planed this entire thing." Azure said with a low tone. Taking the uniform and pin, Azure turns and leaves the room.

It took him some time riding on the train to the station. Azure could only sigh as he held the uniform under his right arm. As the train comes to a halt, Azure looks out the window he notices 2 people standing there. He took notice at the young female with short blonde hair and the young male with dark green hair. The doors open up and Azure steps out.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student. I am Nina Antalk, captain of Platoon 17. And this is Harley Sutton, he works on DITE-mechanic's." Nina said as she steps forwards. "Nice to meet you." Harley said towards Azure.

"Hello, I am Azure Unta." Azure said, turning his head to look at Nina.

"The rest of the platoon are off. You'll meet them tommorrow during the match."

"M-Match?" Azure said as his eyes widen a bit. "Yeah, there are matches between platoon's to get a good spot within a intercity match." Nina said. "Harley will fill you in the rest, I have to go to work." Nina said as she turns to leave.

"Ah… Ok." Azure said as he watches as she leaves. "Come with me. We need to get you a DITE." Harley said as he goes to lead Azure to the training hall. "We have a selection you can choose from."

Entering the training hall, Azure looks at the different DITE's that were there. Sighing to himself, he decides on one of the DITE's, which was a GreatSword. "Go ahead and try it out." Harley encouraged.

"Restoration." Azure said and the DITE activated, the weight increased causing him to nearly drop it, holding it with one hand. Azure drops his uniform and uses both hands to pick the sword up. The sword was about his height at 5'10''. He lifts it up a few inches and just swings it to the side with both hands.

"Are you sure you want to use that type of weapon? It seems a bit to big to be wielded." Harley asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fine." Azure said as he turned the DITE back and puts it within one of the hoisters.

"You're the second transfer in to join the17th platoon." Harley said.

"I see." Azure responded to him, slowly looking over towards Harley then to the window. "You have any questions?" Harley asked. Moving over Azure goes and picks up his uniform

"No. I'm fine. I'm just a little out of it right now. A lot has happened that I need to think about." Azure said. He turns away and walks out of the building; he just slowly walks away from the entrance of the building and towards one of the fences. He comes to a complete stop and looks up at several pink petal's floating in the air. Slowly the floated just above his head, encircling around his head for a few seconds and floats away, Azure just watches in silence.

Turning his body, Azure just walks off of the grounds and heads off towards the Desert area.

**The Next Day, the time of the match**

It was the time of the match, the 17th platoon was ready for the match, Layfon was tired from his job in cleaning the machines close to the core. Nina was a bit irritated because Azure wasn't there, the other platoon members didn't know about the new attachment to their squad.

"Calm down Nina. I'm sure he knows that this is important. Maybe he's having problems putting on the equipment?" Harley said trying to assure her. "Maybe… Though we might have to forfeit if he doesn't show up." Nina said. Just as she said that, the door to the locker room opens up.

"Sorry I'm late. I got turned around." Azure said with a slight chuckle. He slowly steps in with his right hand being his head slightly scratching. The other members just turned their heads towards him. "Ah, Azure you came at the best time!" Nina greeted him as she moved over. "Let me introduce you to the platoon." She said as she kind of pulled him over to the bench. "This is Sharnid, he's our gunner." She said pointing over to the blonde hair man. "That's Felli, she's a psychokinesis." Slowly moving over to a silver hair girl. "And that's Layfon." As the final person that has brown hair.

"Everyone, this is Azure. He's a new transfer member." Nina said. With that only Sharnid really the one greeting him. "Also… what's up with that uniform, Azure?" Nina asked as she noticed that Azure's uniform seems a bit more buff then normal. "Wait… Did you remove your uniform before putting this on?"

"…No." was the only reply.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Author Note: I just found out a few things, it was years and not month's when the match happened. ^^  
Several things will be need to be fixed. But only in the future.


	3. Platoon Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios.**

**Chapter 2: Platoon Match**

Having answer the question that Nina asked him. She was about to ask Azure another question but the door opens up and the other squad slow enters in. Its captain was Nina's former platoon leader. Nina goes over to greet them, Azure could feel atmosphere shift to an uncomfortable setting, and this sent a shiver down his spin. The announcement came on for the platoons to take the field.

Azure turns around and started to head out to the field with the others; he took a glimpse of the silver hair girl Felli, who appears to have eyed him when he wasn't looking.

The platoons slowly make to the field. It seems that Platoon 17 was going to be attacking while the other platoon is defending. Moving to the starting point.

"I will be acting as a decoy." Nina said. "Layfon and Azure will be going for the flag. Sharnid, you will be back up for both of them."

"Ok."

"Felli, scan the enemy locations and find the flag."

"I understand."

With that, Nina started to head forwards. It felt kind of where the three, Azure, Layfon, and Nina split up a bit. There she encountered some of the platoon members, the same with Layfon.

Azure slowed down for a moment and noticed one heading straight towards him. He pulls out his DITE with his left hand. "Restoration." As it activated, Azure nearly completely forgot how heavy it was, pulling his upper body down and dodge the opponent horizon attack. Using his upper body strength, Azure blocks the second attack coming at him but stumbles backwards.

"Damnit." Azure said, as he had to spin around to regain his footing, with the GreatSword in hand it was hard to hold it and move at the same time. Bringing up his sword, Azure blocks against the third attack, this time he held onto the parry. _'I can't keep this up… If this continues!'_

_"What are you doing?" A voice came to the back of his head._

_'No… I don't need this! I'm not a fighter! I HATE violence!'_

_"Then why don't you let ME fight! Let me have your body. I'll defeat and devour ANYONE!!" The voice started to get louder._

That time, it was getting harder to even stand for Azure. His opponent saw the opportunity and knocked Azure back. Sliding a bit, he fell to his knees, his left hand placed onto his face. _'These are students… I can't let you control me.'_

While he was facing against his own voices, Azure's kei started to slip out slowly. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the opponent was hit, it was Sharnid. A pink pin floats down towards Azure side.

"Layfon fell off a cliff, damage unknown." Felli's voice came from it. Azure takes a deep breath and stands up as he regained his control. "Felli! Did you fine the Flag yet?" Nina voice came in.

"No."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm at my limit."

Azure just started to look around to the trees around him. There seems to be a strong flow of kei in the area. The siren started to go off.

Turning his body, Azure started to run apparently towards the location of Nina. He was moving as fast as he could with the sword on his back. There he saw a golden light and a strong gust of wind. By the time he reached the location, he saw Layfon with gold kei surrounding him. Heading upwards the cliff. "A-Amazing." Azure said as he watched as Layfon leap into the air towards the tower of the enemy's flag. Cutting the staff and catching the flag, Layfon lands and it seems to be Platoon 17 victory.

Cheers from the crowds of spectators, Azure had his DITE return to normal as he goes to meet with the others. Seeing both Harley and Sharnid there next to Layfon. He only smiles a bit, turning his head towards Nina who appears upset. Azure remains silent as Nina turns and started to walk away from the group. Apparently there was an unsettling feeling between everyone.

"Traitor." Another voice came in around his left shoulder. Turning his head to see Felli walking away in a different direction. Azure just stares in silence, something seems to have happened before he was introduced. Azure takes noticed to the medical students coming out to take care of the injured. Azure teammates started to head back to the building, hearing the cheers of the audience. Sharnid seems to be taking most of the cheers, mostly of young female students.

Turning his body, Azure just observes the situation with Layfon, Nina, and Felli. It was about time for them to go in, not much to do here.

* * *

In the locker room, Azure had problems removing his battlesuit with the extra clothing underneath. His eyes just scan the room to see Nina enter the shower stall. He was thinking this might be an invasion of privacy. Felli appeared to be already changed, a small conversation between her and Sharnid. Something about how she refuses to take a shower because they might peep on her, and the response of Sharnid, if she grows a little.

This caused Azure to chuckle a bit for a split second before he got a glare from Felli. By that time he was halfway out of the suit. Watching as she turns to leave only to come across Harley, as he enters the room.

"Ah, Fell. How was the DITE? Any problems?" Harley asked.

"No problem." Felli response in a monotone voice towards him. Harley steps out of the way for Felli to leave. Felli steps out but stops in the hallway.

"I'm tuning the DITE's. Are there any problems?" Harley asked.

"Nope."

"I'll tell you if there was a problem."

Came from Sharnid and Nina.

"Its ok." Azure could only respond with a pause at the end.

"Azure. You have a moment?" Felli asked as she turns her head a bit to the side so she could just look at him from the corner of her eye.

"S-Sure." Azure said, with that Felli just moves so she was out of view. Azure felt a small sweat-drop appear on the back of his head. There was a moment of silence as he finish removing his suit.

* * *

Slowly walking out of the Martial building, Azure was about to make his way towards the train station but stops. Turning his head towards the direction of Felli, who was standing next to the main entrance.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Azure asked calmly. Felli just stares at him for a moment before she stood up straight and started to walk, seeming to want him to follow her.

_End of chapter._


	4. Cravings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios.**

**Chapter 3: Craving**

"Um Felli, you wanted to speak with me?" Azure asked as he slowly increases his pace so he could catch up to her. Moving aside so he was walking next to her.

"You possess a large amount of Kei, similar to Layfon." She said in a simple calm tone. Azure just turns his head and looks at her.

"Huh…" Azure replied with a dumbstruck face towards her. Felli remained silent as she just walks along.

"...You act like him too." She mumbles as she walked down the steps. Azure had heard that but don't respond. "You can keep acting that way." She said in a emotionless tone.

"But-." Azure was about to begin but Felli stopped him. "You were forced in here by the president, right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Do you hate him?" She said as she slows down to a complete stop on the last step, having her head turn towards his direction.

"Not really."

"I curse my brother." Felli said in a stern tone, her hands slowly forming into fist. "He does whatever it takes to win, even using his own sister." As Felli said that, Azure just silently watches. For some reason he could tell if she could show her emotions, she'd probably be crying or close to. He could only frown a bit. "I wish to find my own path. To live the way I wish."

"The same with me." Azure said calmly towards her. "I don't know what is right or wrong. If I search for a path to choose from, I'm afraid of getting lost." Azure slowly said as he moves down to the ground from the steps, turning around. "And even if he had forced me into Martial Artist. I decided to go along with it on my own, by my own free will. I choose to be pushed around like that." Azure said calmly looking over towards her.

"I'll do things if **I** want to do them. The same could be for you." He said smiling a bit. Moving along he goes to slowly walk along the sidewalk. Felli just slowly started to walk along behind him.

"My brother won't stop until you do what he wants. And after that, he'll just continue using you." Felli said in an unemotional tone.

"Its really the thought that counts." Azure said calmly with a smile. He could hear a sigh from Felli behind him. Slowly walking along, Azure just looks upwards to the sky.

"Its so peaceful…" He mumbles to himself as he walks along a pathway. He turns his head over towards Felli's direction. It appeared that she was thinking about something. "I'm going to head around. I'm not sure what you want to do." Azure said as he turns his body towards her direction.

"I have some things to do." Felli responded, Azure just nods to her. Turning his body he heads into one direction while Felli went off in a different direction. Azure slightly shrugs his shoulders as he goes to do whatever he has to do, which wasn't much if any.

* * *

It was only a few minutes and a few blocks of walking where Azure wanted to collapse. For some reason he didn't feel too awake, maybe because he didn't sleep well during the night.

"I'll just take a few seconds… on this cold hard rocky floor…." He said slowly closing his eyes. But suddenly he opened them wide eye. "Can't be… I have a sleeping disorder!" He said outloud, catching the attention of people around the block area. He didn't realize that above the city limits, an aurora field started to appear. This started to cause Zuellni legs to slow down to a crawling pace but no one seems to notice the change in speeds.

Azure just lay there for a few minutes before slowly standing up. Stretching a bit, he just looks around. Turning his head to look out at the Earth around the city, his eyes slowly narrowing. _'Would it be better if I wasn't here?'_ He thought to himself. He was changing his personality from his average run-of-the-mill type to a depressing one. Lowering his eyes to the ground he just slowly started to think to himself. For a moment he stood there, he just sighs to himself.

He just heads off. "I guess its time to meet my contractee." He said. It took him around 10 minutes to reach the inner core of the city heading through the small walkways through to the staircase to the chamber. Stopping infront of the doors, Azure looks in and takes a deep breath. He was about to enter it when. "Hey! What are you doing?" A familiar voice caused him to jump. Spinning around to see Nina approaching him.

"Ah. Nina, you work here?" Azure asked slightly surprised.

"Oh. Azure, what are you doing here?" Nina asked. "I was just heading around and decided to come here. I wasn't sure in where I was going and I guess I got turned around." Azure said, slowly bringing his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I never really got a descent tour of the place." He said with a slight chuckle. "But don't you read the signs?" Nina asked. Azure sweat drop a bit. "Yeah…. About that…" He said. His eyes slowly trailing off to the side.

"Hm. Well then, we can talk here. We didn't really have enough time to talk before."

"Ok." Azure smiles a bit as he looks back towards her.

Soon the two found themselves sitting against a wall, talking about some of their past.

"So you were originally were trying to get to Tali city?" Nina asked.

"Yeah… But apparently I fell asleep on the wrong bus. And it seems I was caught in something that I wanted to avoid." Azure said letting out a small sigh. 'Sweat lies.'

"I'm sure you'll find your way there." Nina said.

"What made you decide to join the Martial Art's, Nina?" Azure asked calmly.

"I wanted to protect something important to me, so I trained to have the strength to fight." Nina said as she frowns a bit, slightly remembering what happened several years ago as well as during the match with Layfon. "I still have a long way to go."

"At times power can lead to corruption." Azure slowly mumbles as he looks down towards the ground. Suddenly he looks up in surprise, he quickly stands up. "What's wrong?" Nina asked. But not a few seconds later the lights switched off and the city had come to a complete halt.

"Zuellni stopped?" Nina said as she quickly stood up. She started to quickly run towards the chamber room. Azure didn't follow though, looking down as she heads towards the room he just slowly looks upwards towards a crowd of cloaked people. "Them."

* * *

As the group of wolfmen held the small fairy and were making their way away from the room, Azure appeared infront front of them. "I can't let you do that." He say's causing the group to stop and stare at him.

"Child of Ign-" One was in middle of a sentence but Azure had punched in the face, crushing the mask and face underneath it. The force of the punch sent the wolf man straight into the wall.

"It doesn't matter… None of you are going to escape." Azure said as his hair seems to cover his eyes, a dark shroud started to cover his face as the surroundings started to darkened, soon the group found themselves in a dark void. "… Your existence will be erased." Azure's voice slowly lowers, a reddish glow appears from his left eye.

Without another second, Azure charges at the group. The first one he targeted was the one with Zuellni, smashing the face in before ripping the arms off and brings Zuellni in his left arm. The small fairy was unconscious.

Azure turns his head towards the others. _'We have to make this quick. Someone else is trying to get in.'_ A voice slowly rang through his head.

"There goes my fun." He said as he brings his right hand forwards. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard.

* * *

After a moment of fighting, the void ended and Azure was standing there silently with the fairy in hand. Looking down towards her, Azure just watched as she comes to. "Don't worry. Our contract is sealed… I'll protect you to the end." He said towards her. Zuellni just slowly looks up at him for a moment, staring silently before she smiles and flies out of his arms.

"Its best if you return and move the city." He said towards her. Without a response Zuellni fly's away and the city started to regain its power. Azure only smiles a bit before turning away and walks into the darken hallway.

However not long after the city regains its power was the alarms were going off like crazy, detecting a Filth Monster close by, the city started to turn its body towards an open field and started to move, although the FM can't be seen by anyone. A call was sent out for the entire military artist to assemble and prepare for an attack.

End of chapter

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I had a lot of things to do and I kind of forgot about the story.

The characters seem OOC, sorry. I try to keep them IC as much as possible but I'm not good at that. :nervous chuckle.:


	5. Endless Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios.**

**Chapter 4: Endless Nightmares**

Zuellni was in a state of panic, the city was detecting a FM close by but nothing could be seen around the entire city. Although the martial artist moved to assemble and receive their DITE's and get ready to engage the enemy, some were assisting the civilians to the shelter. Azure was standing on top of one of the tallest building facing the direction that Zuellni was leaving.

"It's coming." He mumbles to himself. "This city will die if I don't fight. But…" He trailed off as a flash of a thought started to cloud his mind.

_"You're a freakin' Monster! You don't deserve to be here!"_ A voice rang in his head.

_"Ahahaha! That's right! You ARE a monster, Azure. You killed everything that you loved just to fulfill your own loneliness."_ The familiar voice covered all other voices in his mind. Azure just grips the side of his head as he slightly lowers a bit. "N-No… Not now." He started to mumble to himself. Suddenly the whole city started to shake and Azure lifts up his head, he could hear people screaming from all around the city.

Looking out at the surroundings, Azure could see a mountain erupt into pieces a massive Filth Monster emerges from it. The screams getting louder as the people started to panic. Azure slowly stood up a bit and looks towards the direction.

"..This…" He said to himself as he watched as the massive FM slowly broke out of its hole and started to move after the city. _'Its strange…'_ His split personality said. "What is?" He asked quietly. _'Something about that monster doesn't feel right…'_

"It's closing in!" Azure heard a familiar voice down close to the park. Looking down he could see two people left in the park, Meishin and Mifi. "Damn it!" Azure yells out as he goes to help them but stops himself. _'Wait… If I help them then my secret will be out. If I don't they will die! I-I don't want to be a monster! If they know about me then they'll leave me like the rest! But if I don't!'_ He started to think to himself, he was fighting between saving them or just letting them die. While he's trying to find an answer, the FM was getting close enough to wrap its large claws around one of the legs of the mobile city.

The Military forces were already trying to engage the monster with whatever they got, however to no avail. Azure then notices Nina heading out one of the vents towards the direction of the FM. "Their all going to…No!" He said standing up, he lungs into the air to the next building. At the same time from the stomach of the FM, small larva Monsters started to slide out of the pores. The larvas were hungry and the first sign of food was the Martial Artist.

Azure made his way over the rooftops, jumping from the last one and goes to head directly for the FM. '_If I kill it quickly then...'_ His thoughts were cut short when he heard a scream. His head twist towards the direction to see Meishin and Mifi still in the park, with a larva breaking through the small forest on approach to them. "NO!" Without a second thought, Azure's body shifted in midair, his body vanished.

Both Meishin and Mifi were attempting to find a way out of the park; they got separated from some other students. And now a FM was attacking them. Making a run through the forest hopping to lose it in the thick bush. But that wasn't much use as the massive monster just tramples through the trees. Rushing out to the open area, Meishin tripped and accidentally pulled Mifi down to the ground. Trying to get up, but they were too slow as the Monster broke through the last row of trees, finding it's pray on the floor. "Layfon!" was all Meishin could say, she was hoping that Layfon would save them. She shuts her eyes and just hopes. Suddenly a sound of crunching could be heard.

"That's…" Mifi said, making Meishin slowly opens her eyes; she was expecting Layfon to be there. However it was Azure, standing between them and the FM. His right hand out holding the FM in place. Slowly he turns his head towards them. "You should get going." He said with a serious tone.

**Erementar Gerad- Kasukanari Aogi no Sai**

"But-" "Just do it!" Azure said as he frowns sadly towards them before turning his head forwards. _'I messed up. Now they will find out about my past.'_

_"Unless you devour them. Then no one will ever know!"_ The voice rang in his head. _'No. I'm not like before. I'll never do that again!'_ Azure said as he slightly tears up to himself, he ignores the two that were still on the ground. His left hand moves over and takes a hold of one of the large larva teeth, His right hand moves over to help with the left and he started to life up the massive beast. While inside his mind, the voice was laugh historicity because he knew it, the mistake Azure did.

Without another moment Azure used enough strength to life up the larva into the air, his body twisted around and slam it into the ground hard, even to cause a crater in the dirt as well as crush the larva's exoskeleton, killing it instantly. Standing up straight, Azure just looks towards the direction of the Adult FM. His eyes narrowed a bit as his cyan color eyes slowly turned red. Slowly surrounding him was his kei energy, Azure takes off into the air and towards the direction it was in.

He went over the battlefield with Zuellni military against the FM's. The situation appeared grim, the level of the fighters were very low to the point where they would just be killed off within the next 15 minutes or so. His body was shifting to look like he was going to try and intervene, but he suddenly stops when he catches something on the corner of his eye; golden threads moving over the battlefield and then it started to a bloodbath. The FM's blood started to spray all over the place as the larva's started to be sliced to pieces. Azure's eyes scanned up the threads to one of the top legs of Zuellni, to see Layfon standing there. "Lay-fon." Azure said.

_"What are you doing!?"_ The voice in his head called out making Azure face forwards. _"Call my name so we could end this!"_ "But…" Azure looks ahead towards the FM. "Why do you care so much for these humans? You know once they find out their only going to turn against you! Just like Ordin!"

"B-But I just want a place to exist." He mumbles to himself._ "You won't find it with the humans! And you rejected the other Sins, so you have nothing! Nothing at all! Your all alone! Now Call my Name!"_

"Gluttony." Azure mumbled to himself closing his eyes as black kei energy forms around him. In midair his body was shot right at the FM on the leg like a bullet out of a gun. Azure's body was covered in full body armor as he slams into the FM, strong enough to knock it off the leg of the city.

The Filth Monster was slammed into the ground. Azure caused a small crater in its chest. Azure had his right fist crushing through the skin of the monster although he only looks down at it for a moment.

"This… A corpse?" He say's quietly to himself. The monster started to move to try and get its claws around him. _"Finish it! Devour it!"_ Gluttony yelled in his head. Azure lifts his right hand upwards. The gauntlet slowly started to open up revealing his flesh, from his palm the hand started to rip open wider and wider, the form started to take the shape of a fork like figure. He then dives it into the Monster's chest and started to rip out some of the flesh. While Azure's 'skin' started to move around the ripped part of the flesh of the monster, it started to crush the mass so his hand returns to normal.

"It doesn't have a heartbeat… Someone else is controlling it." Azure said to himself. Just then the Monster's body started to slow down and fall limp. _'Damnit! Someone was testing me. It might be another sin.'_ He thought to himself. Slowly standing up straightly ontop of the body Azure just slowly looks to the sky. Taking a deep breath, Azure looks over towards the edge of the city to see if anyone came over to look down to see if the monster was still alive. He counted himself lucky that the students were still fighting the Larva along with Layfon.

_'They didn't see me transform or do this. Thank goodness.'_ He thought to himself. He takes one last look out towards the empty landscape. He turns his body away towards the direction of under the city and used his kei, jumping forwards he goes and zooms under the city to the other side, then slowly goes up the side. With the evacuation in affect no one would see him as he transforms back into his normal form.

Off in the distances on one of the mountains observing the land, a young man with black hair and dark red eyes, he wore a complete black attire with a long trench coat. Over his right shoulder was a large locker like box strapped around his arm.

"Jealousy is making contact with a resident of the city…" He said calmly.

_"Why must we wait for that loser anyways? We can just storm in and get it just like that and leave."_ A voice coming from the box said. "Its for future planning." The man said.

_"Oooh."_

"Its time to move. Zuellni will be entering the Regios Graveyard in 3 days. You'll have fun then."

_"YAY!!"_

The man then disappeared from the mountaintop.

Moving through the streets, the order to evacuate to the shelters had ended so now the civilians were coming out and back to what they were doing before. The fight against the larva didn't last too long after the Mature form was killed.

Azure just made his way into a different park then the one where he slammed the larva in the ground. Making his way over to the park, he just slowly sits down on one of the benches. Leaning over he just looks over to the medical staff moving towards the battleground to attend to the wounded. Slowly lowering his head to the ground, Azure just looks to his hands.

"I'm a monster…" He mumbles to himself as he recalls a part of his past.

* * *

**Flashback**

He was younger like a 7 year old. He walks up to his mother who was talking with one of her friend's holding a baby in her arms. He started to try and say something but neither his mother or her friend paid any attention to him. Attempting to speak louder only made them turn away and head out of the room. Frowning to himself, young Azure just looks over towards the pictures. Most of them were of the baby, his mother, and father. Not a single one of him there.

* * *

The scene changes to him on his knees in a puddle of purple blood. Around him were dead bodies of both humans and FM's; the entire city was in flames.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Frowning a bit, Azure just closes his eyes to himself. "Searching for Existences and acceptance." He mumbles to himself, as he just seems to tear to himself.

"Is that what you really want?" A monotone voice came from behind him, causing Azure to open his eyes and turns his body to see who it is, Felli Loss.

"F-Felli." He say's slightly surprised. "I'm shock that you came here. I thought you would be back at your Dorm or in the shelter." He said towards her.

"I was at my Dorm. Although Layfon convinced me to help out… I saw _**everything**_." She ended slowly trailing off. Azure eyes widen as he suddenly stands up. _'E-Everything?'_

_End of chapter_

* * *

A/N: I might start shortening the chapters in the future.


End file.
